For the rebellion
by Pipesper
Summary: "Dispara significaba silenciar una voz porque ya no era necesaria, porque, luego de cumplir su propósito, no era más que una molestia y un estorbo para la causa que juraba defender; en ocasiones, dispara significaba defensa, en otras, asesina a un inocente." Pero con la orden venía la culpa y con ella, el deseo del perdón. {AU}


**For the rebellion**

* * *

 _—He hecho cosas horribles en nombre de la rebelión._

 _Sus palabras sonaban vacías, aunque lo que intentara decir lo significara todo para él. No importó, al menos para la otra persona presente, que esperaba pacientemente que la conversación fluyera._

 _—Cuéntame._

 _—No es un cuento para antes de ir a dormir, no es una historia fácil…_

 _—Necesitas liberarte de ello, así como unos oídos atentos que te escuchen._

Los esbozos de una conversación similar rondaban por su cabeza como lo haría una cálida brisa en medio del crudo invierno. Era claramente algo que no encajaba en la ecuación, tal como lo es el calor dentro de un día frío de invierno, pero incluso con la obvia contradicción, la sensación de esas palabras le hacían sentir bien.

Sensación que, sin embargo, no duró mucho tiempo.

Basado en lo que le indicaban sus instintos, Cassian estaba seguro de que algo estaba mal, un algo que estaba ocurriendo mientras él intentaba descifrar la maraña que eran sus pensamientos; y sus instintos raramente fallaban, siendo mucho más confiables que miles de otras cosas más dentro de esa enorme galaxia. Sabía que había que había perdido algo entre la última palabra que escuchó hasta la imagen que se extendía ante sus ojos: un lugar semejante a una celda ubicada en el corazón de una montaña, con un interior húmedo y sucio, y una oscuridad extendiéndose eternamente ante sus ojos. El cómo llegó allí, dónde estuvo antes y cuál era el propósito de todo eso, terminaban siendo solo una de las principales preguntas que lo atacaban y se repetían constantemente. Cassian sabía que no estaba atrapado dentro de esa celda, al menos no se sentía como un prisionero ni nada parecido, pero, y en una contradicción bastante molesta, no encontraba forma alguna de salir. Tenía dos opciones, el final de sitio con la oscuridad y la sensación de desconcierto acompañándola, y la entrada, la cual temía tontamente podría desaparecer en cualquier momento si se acercaba, o algo peor. Pero no era eso lo que le incomodaba, sino la permanente impresión de que algo iba mal, un algo que estaba pasando muy cerca de él y de lo que todavía no lograba enterarse; una cosa que se ocultaba hábilmente entre las sombras deseando ser descubierto.

—¿Hola?— El sonido de su voz resonó por las eternas paredes, una y otra vez, con la desesperación y miedo colándose intrépidamente al intento de demostrar firmeza—. ¿Hay alguien aquí?

No recibió más que el eco de sus propias palabras como respuesta y luego, un completo silencio, interrumpido en ocasiones por el constante goteo en alguna parte de la celda. El Capitán Andor estaba solo, entendió prontamente, y ese razonamiento le asustó tanto como le sorprendió aquel sentimiento que se mezclaba con la inseguridad. _Es el ambiente_ , pensó, dando un paso adelante, al cual le siguieron varios más, _es la nada que me rodea, es lo borroso que está todo._

Y si seguía allí, sin moverse, sin hacer nada, terminaría por volverse loco a causa del eco de sus propios pensamientos resonando interminablemente en su cabeza. Lo que sí estaba haciendo era pensar demasiado y no actuar, así que comenzó a avanzar hacia la oscuridad, en lo que intentó ser una misión de reconocimiento que se dificultó más de lo esperado. Tropezó varias veces con objetos invisibles que aparecían de la nada, pisó hoyos en el suelo que hasta hace unos segundos eran un pedazo de tierra firme, incluso sintió una horrible corriente de frío proveniente de su espalda, de la entrada de la celda, donde minutos atrás había estado sin sentir nada parecido. Cassian continuó entre la ceguera, la falta de conocimiento del lugar y el uso de sus otros sentidos, sus manos se convirtieron en los mayores soportes al guiarlo por lo que parecía ser el camino correcto dentro de esa interminable celda, hasta que algo que aparentaba ser una pequeña señal de luz emergió ante sus sorprendidos ojos. Y junto a ella, una voz femenina que flotaba en el ambiente mientras se hacía presente en cada rincón.

— _No es tu culpa, debes aprender a perdonarte, lentamente, sin prisa. El perdón de esas personas que se fueron llegará cuando aprendas a manejar la culpa, cuando encuentres la respuesta que estás buscando._

Esa voz sonaba tan familiar en sus oídos que sería imposible no recordar quién era el responsable, no obstante, el nombre no acudía a su cabeza por más que pidiera al cielo por ayuda.

—¿Quién está ahí?

¿Llamaba acaso a la persona de la voz que no lograba recordar dentro de la niebla que eran sus pensamientos? ¿O es que esperaba que el responsable de la luz al final del camino se hiciera presente y le dijera de una buena vez que estaba ocurriendo? Cassian dejó de moverse al entender que, en realidad, no se refería a ninguno de los dos, sino a lo que de improviso había captado su atención un poco más adelante y a quién, aparentemente, iba dirigida la pregunta. Frente al foco de luz, y mostrando solamente su espalda y un largo cabello castaño derramándose en forma de cascada, había una persona, cuya silueta lentamente comenzaba a tomar forma y con eso, la sensación de familiaridad que encontró con la voz. Otra vez, miles de preguntas acudieron a su atormentada cabeza. Era tan imposible que una persona apareciera de la nada, como lo era el que él se encontrara en una celda a la que no recordaba haber llegado. Cassian estaba cansado de las preguntas sin responder, del sentimiento de culpa que le provocaba la persona delante de él y esa pesada carga a la que parecía condenado a estar atado. Ese lugar era como el detonante que serviría para sacar todo lo que tenía dentro, para apretar todas las cadenas que tenía a su alrededor, con el fin de acabarlo y traer a la vida al miserable hombre que sentía, y era, por dentro. La situación lo superaba y el seguir viendo la espalda de esa persona, sin entender muy bien por qué, lo hacía aún peor, así que tomó la decisión de dar media vuelta y encontrar otra salida. O eso pretendía hasta que escuchó otra voz, que se sumó a la primera.

—Dispara.

No le causó sorpresa escuchar esa palabra, ya que no era ajena a ella, así como tampoco a las directas consecuencias que traían para él y la rebelión. _Dispara_ significaba silenciar una voz porque ya no era necesaria, porque, luego de cumplir su propósito, no era más que una molestia y un estorbo para la causa que juraba defender; en ocasiones, _dispara_ significaba defensa, en otras, asesina a un inocente. Cassian había aceptado tantas misiones que implicaban ese término a lo largo de su carrera que, hipotéticamente, tendría que hacerlo sin dudar, sin preguntas, sin pensarlo ni siquiera una vez, solo apretar el gatillo y terminar con un trabajo que se sumaba a otros muchos más. Al final del día lo olvidaría, o al menos lo intentaría, al igual que muchas veces antes lo hizo en el pasado, un poco más de trabajo, menos sentimentalismos y una botella de alguna clase de alcohol que se llevara consigo su conciencia y memoria. Pero en este caso era diferente, después de todo lo ocurrido los meses anteriores, de las batallas ganadas y perdidas, de las caídas y nuevos inicios, seguir esa simple orden significaría destruirse a sí mismo de una vez por todas.

Al final, el peso de un arma atada a su cinturón y la presión que ejercieron las miles de voces que pronunciaron esa palabra una y otra vez, lo devolvieron a la realidad.

—Dispare, Capitán.

—Por la rebelión.

Inconscientemente, Cassian alcanzó el arma.

—Es por un bien mayor.

—Es necesario para continuar.

—Dispare, porque es una orden.

Al momento siguiente, Cassian ya estaba apuntando a la persona de espaldas a él.

—¡Dispara!

Aunque la determinación recorría cada espacio de su cuerpo y la orden pendía sobre su cabeza ejerciendo gran presión, Cassian no movió ni un músculo para seguirla. Desde Eadu, en el momento en que fijó la mira en Galen Erso y no apretó el gatillo, disparar a otro ser inocente en nombre de la rebelión dejó de entrar en sus prioridades, algo cambió desde ese momento, quizás un poco antes, que le hizo pensar más y actuar menos.

—Es un criminal.

Ante las dudas, las voces comenzaron a nombrar las faltas de esta persona.

—Un asesino.

—Un falsificador.

—Un alborotador.

—Alguien que tenía información para la rebelión y ahora no sirve.

¿Era momento de disparar?

No, tal vez lo hubiese hecho en el pasado, sin siquiera escuchar las razones. Después de todo, Cassian mató por eso y mucho más, pero eso no justificaba el hecho de volverlo a hacer, ni en ese momento, ni en ningún otro. Mientras las dudas lo atacaban y la culpa lo devoraba lentamente, la persona que había evitado mirar por tanto tiempo dio media vuelta, prefiriendo enfrentar a quién sería su asesino dando la cara. Y ahí estaba, la representación de todos sus miedos encarnados en una débil sonrisa y el dolor de tantos años reprimidos atrapados en un par de ojos verdes. Así como era imposible que él estuviera en ese extraño y retorcido lugar, apunto de disparar a causa de un coro de voces, la misma imposibilidad se aplicaba al hecho de que ella estuviera allí, sin moverse, esperando silenciosamente por una muerte que no le correspondía. Todo indicio de vida abandonó el cuerpo de Cassian, el frío se apoderó de cada una de sus extremidades mientras la mano que sostenía el bláster comenzó a temblar incontroladamente; el poco aliento que aún conservaba en sus pulmones se esfumó como si le hubiesen dado un golpe del que no podría recuperarse. Eso no debería estar pasando. Ella no debería estar allí.

—Dispara por la rebelión, Cassian.

—Jyn…

Entonces, alguien disparó. Él mismo, otra persona oculta dentro de la celda, fuera quién fuera que le quitara el terrible peso de haberlo hecho, nunca entendió en realidad, y, mientras intentaba encontrar todas las excusas posibles que lo exoneraran de un crimen que creía no haber cometido, la imagen brillante del disparo se repitió una y otra vez en su cabeza, así como el momento posterior, en que vio el cuerpo de Jyn cayendo al suelo como la pluma que ha perdido un ave en medio de su vuelo.

.

.

—¡No, Jyn!— El grito agonizante quebró el silencio que reinaba dentro de esa nueva oscuridad en la que se sumergía.

En una especie de _déjà vu_ , Cassian se encontró perdido nuevamente. La oscuridad traía a la vida los miedos que deseaba enterrar en lo más profundo de su cabeza, las imágenes que creía perdidas una vez que abrió los ojos en un nuevo lugar, que se sentía claramente diferente a su destino anterior. Con sospecha y cautela, inspeccionó el lugar esperando encontrar los restos de la celda, de la pequeña fuente de luz y, sin quererlo realmente, del cuerpo que yació sin vida delante de sus ojos, mas, allí no había nada. Este era un ambiente que podía reconocer incluso en medio de la oscuridad, pues la seguridad y la tranquilidad que le proporcionaban solo podía ser encontrados en su cama, en su habitación, o al menos ese pequeño espacio al que denominaba así. A medida que paseaba la mirada por el lugar, yendo frenéticamente de un lado a otro, asegurándose de que su mente no lo engañaba nuevamente y que la visión anterior no había sido nada más que un cruel sueño, la puerta del baño se abrió. Una pálida luz blanca se esparció por la habitación dándole la confirmación que estaba buscando, así como una imagen que literalmente le devolvió el alma al cuerpo.

—¿Tienes que gritar tan temprano en la mañana?— Cuestionó la castaña, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta. Con actitud despreocupada, una que le recordó a sí mismo que debía calmarse, ella estudió su rostro.

—Jyn…

Esta, al ver que el capitán no podría pronunciar otra palabra que no fuera su nombre, entendió de inmediato que algo iba mal. No, lo supo desde el primero momento en que fijó la mirada en él y vio en sus ojos las palabras que no iba a pronunciar en voz alta. No creyó que fuera tan grave, pensaba que podía arreglarse con unas cuantas palabras para alivianar el ambiente, pero estaba terriblemente equivocada.

—Cassian… ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Todo bien?

Un ligero suspiro de alivio abandonó sus labios. Si ella estaba viva, si no le había disparado realmente, por supuesto que todo estaba bien.

—Sí…— con una afirmación que parecía completamente lo contrario, Cassian pasó las manos por su rostro, pensativo, ordenando la maraña de pensamientos que batallaban en su cabeza—. Solo…solo fue un mal sueño.

—Pues no lo parece, quieres-

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

El brusco corte y el pobre intento de cambiar el tema no convencieron a Jyn, quién se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado en la cama.

—Ayer dijiste que tenías algo que decirme…— ella no dejó de estudiar su rostro, con unos ojos que buscaban la verdad tan arduamente que le hacían sentir como un libro abierto; sus palabras continuaron en apenas un susurro—. Pero nunca terminaste, comenzamos a beber y… ya sabes.

—¿"Ya sabes"?— Cuestionó el Capitán, sintiendo la realidad del alcohol golpearle súbitamente la cabeza—. Sé más específica, por favor.

Una media sonrisa se deslizó en el rostro de la chica, aun sin despegar la preocupación de sus facciones, pero divertida ante la confusión.

—Te emborrachaste y al segundo siguiente ya estabas durmiendo.

Era bien conocido por todos que no era fácil para el Capitán Andor emborracharse tan rápidamente, pero viendo hacia donde se dirigía la conversación original, que convenientemente comenzaba a recordar, entendió el por qué.

—¿Y tú te quedaste…?

—Exactamente. Solo sé… que no podía dejarte, así como ahora— apuntó casualmente su rostro—. Es la misma mirada que me diste antes de comenzar a beber. Como si tuvieras algo tan pesado sobre tus hombros que ibas a colapsar en cosa de segundos. ¿Vas a contarme ahora que pasó?

Se refería a lo que hizo por la rebelión, a todas las muertes que cargaba consigo, al sueño donde había visto su vida desvanecerse, donde había sido el responsable. Cassian sonrió, ocultando la acidez de este gesto tras su mano. ¿Por qué había decido contarlo, en primer lugar? Nada podía reparar lo que ya había hecho, nada devolvería las vidas que se llevó consigo, no podía volver atrás en el pasado para tomar otras decisiones, así que, ¿Por qué hablar de ello? ¿No eran suficientes las pesadillas para recordarle el mal que había hecho?

—Debes liberar ese peso, Cassian.

Sí, era por eso, era por ella. Quería hablar del tema porque se trataba de Jyn, la única que había instaurado la duda previa antes del disparo, la persona que lo entendía incluso cuando no pronunciaba palabra alguna.

—¿No es muy tarde?— Murmuró suavemente, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular, sin tener claro si hablaba de la hora o de otra cosa.

Ella guardó un minuto de silencio para pensar, luego, con un cálido brillo en los ojos, lo enfrentó. —Nunca lo será si ya encontraste la respuesta.

Una respuesta. En medio del sueño, la primera voz mencionó algo sobre una respuesta que se relacionaba con el perdón. No estaba buscando el perdón, ¿o sí lo hacía, en realidad? No estaba seguro, pero iba ser esa respuesta la que lo guiara al perdón, de esas otras personas que dejó atrás, de sí mismo. Entonces, al igual que momentos antes, encontró en la calidez de la mirada de su acompañante algo que se asemejaba bastante a una respuesta. No estaba completa, sin embargo podía empezar con eso a cerrar esas dolorosas cicatrices que le había causado la rebelión.

—Sí, hay una respuesta, es el comienzo, algo pequeño, pero…

—Puedes tomarte todo el tiempo del mundo, no voy a presionarte.

—Gracias, Jyn.

No era que de un día a otro iba a sentir la culpa desaparecer o el peso de sus hombros alivianarse, pero si podía comenzar con algo, por muy pequeño o lento que fuera, le tranquilizaba el hecho de que Jyn estuviera a su lado.

.

.

.

.

 _Nota: por momentos lo odié, pero ahora lo amo con locura(?) a medida que iba escribiendo entendí que este no es un tema fácil y que Cassian es un personaje demasiado profundo, así que intenté no tocar el tema tan superficial, sin darle una salida rápida, espero que les guste y si no, pues no, bai(?)._ _Pero de verdad, espero que les haya gustado, cualquier comentario, queja, lo que sea, déjenla en los comentarios, ¡todo se agradece!_

 _Y eso, hablo mucho en las notas, bye bye. Pipesper~_


End file.
